Falling In Love
by LeOaNdPiPeR4eVeR
Summary: Piper and Leo fan fic and NO MAGIC. It's about a man and a woman looking for true love. Will they find it? Read and Review.
1. Meeting For The First Time

**A/N: **Hey guys, how's it going? Since my first story wasn't good, I decided to write a new one. Hopefully you guys will like it. This story is mostly about Piper and Leo.. Enjoy reading my story and please READ & REVIEW. Thanks!

****

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed.

****

**SCENE:** P3. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are present.

"Look you guys. I don't know what to do anymore" said Piper. "Do about what Piper?" Prue asked. "There are not a lot of people here at the club" she replied. "I think I might be able to help you Piper" said Phoebe. "How is that Phoebe?" Piper asked. "Well, I have this friend named Leo Wyatt" she replied. "How is he going to help the club?" Piper asked. "Leo happens to know how to sing and play guitar. So, I thought that maybe he could sing here at P3, what do you say?" said Phoebe. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try" she replied.

"Okay then, I'll give him a call" said Phoebe. "Are you sure he's very good?" Piper asked. "Oh, my god, He's really good. He's so good that when you hear him sing, you're going to fall in love to him" Phoebe replied. Prue can't help but laugh. "Phoebe, are you serious? Piper, fall in love? She's always here at P3" said Prue. "Hey, I could fall in love. And if what Phoebe says is true, then Leo might be the one for me" said Piper.

****

**SCENE: **P3, Piper is the only one there at the time.

Piper is sitting looking through some stuff for the club, when suddenly a man with a blond hair approaches her.

"Um, excuse me. Can you tell me where I could find Ms. Piper Halliwell?" The man asked.

"I'm Piper Halliwell. And you are...?" she asked. "I'm Leo, Leo Wyatt" he answered. "Nice to meet you, Leo" she said and she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Piper" he replied and shakes Piper's hand.

'_Wow, he's really cute. Phoebe was telling the truth. I haven't even heard him sing yet and already...Piper snap out of it. You just met him' _she thought to herself.

'_Wow, she's really pretty. I've never thought that I could meet someone as beautiful as her' he_ said to himself.

"Sit down, Leo" said Piper. "Okay" he replied. "So...you're Leo" she said smiling at him. "Yeah" he replied smiling back at her.

"So, Phoebe told me that you're a very good singer" she said. Leo couldn't help but smile. "Well, I always do my best" he replied. "You know, if what Phoebe said is true, then I can't wait to hear you sing" she said. Leo was slightly surprised. "Are you saying that I got the job?" he asked. Piper nodded her head. "When can I start then?" he asked.

"You can start tomorrow night, if you want?" "Sure, I'll be there" Piper was very pleased. "Great, be here tomorrow night at 7" she said. Leo just nodded. "No problem" he answered.

'_Hmm...it's almost dinner time. Should I invite Leo to have dinner with us? Will he say yes? You know what? I don't care. I happen to like Leo and I would like to get to know him a little better' _she thought.

"You know Leo, it's almost dinner time and I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with us?" she asked.

"Sure, that would be great" he replied. "Cool. Now c'mon let's go. I'm sure Phoebe will be happy to see you" she said. Leo just nodded and they both left P3.

****

****

**SCENE:** The Manor, Prue and Phoebe are talking in the kitchen.

"So, do you think Piper will let Leo perform at P3?" Phoebe asked. Prue nodded. "Yes Phoebe, I'm sure Piper will let him perform at the club. Now, would you please hurry up? Piper will be home any minute now" she said.

The door opens. Piper and Leo enter.

"Prue...Phoebe? I'm home" she said. "Hey Piper, are you sure they won't mind?" he asked. "Leo, don't worry about it. I'm sure they won't mind" she replied. "Okay, if you say so" he replied. "C'mon let's go to the kitchen. I'm sure they are there." Leo just nodded and follows Piper to the kitchen.

****

****

**SCENE:** The Kitchen

"Hey guys, I'm home and I brought home a friend" said Piper. "Hey Piper, who's your...Leo, hi" said Phoebe. Phoebe goes over to hug him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, Piper invited me for dinner" he replied. Phoebe looks at Piper. "Oh, did she now" she said. Piper gives her an annoyed look.

"By the way Leo, this is my other sister Prue" said Piper. "Nice to meet you Prue" said Leo. "Nice to meet you too, Leo" she replied.

"C'mon, let's have dinner" said Piper. The three nodded and follows Piper.

Seating Arrangements: Prue and Phoebe are sitting next to each other. Piper and Leo are sitting next to each other across from Prue and Phoebe.

"Leo, can I ask you a question?" Prue asked while looking at Piper then at Leo. "Sure" he simply replied. "Are you seeing anyone?" she asked. Piper gives Prue an angry look. "Prue..." said Piper. "No, it's okay Piper. Prue to answer your question, no I'm not seeing anyone" he answered.

"Why is that Leo?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know. I guess because I'm still waiting for the right woman" he said.

'_Well Leo, maybe I'm the woman you've been waiting for your whole life'_' Piper thought to herself.

After dinner, the sisters got to know Leo a lot and same for Leo, especially for Piper. Unfortunately, it was getting late and it was time for Leo to say goodbye to the sisters.

"Well, I better go" said Leo. Piper has a sad look on her face. "Okay. It was nice meeting you, Leo" said Prue. "Same here" he replied. "Goodbye Leo" said Phoebe. "Goodbye...wait a minute" he said. "What Leo?" Prue asked. "I'm performing at P3 tomorrow night. Hope to see you there" he replied.

"Sure. We'll be there" said Phoebe. "See you girls tomorrow night, goodbye" he said. "Goodbye, Leo" said the girls in unison. And with that, Leo left the manor.

"So Piper, what do you think of my friend Leo?" Phoebe asked with a smile on her face.

"Nothing, why?" she replied. "Are you sure?" Prue asked. "Yes" she simply answered. But her sisters aren't buying it. "Are you very, very sure?" Prue and Phoebe asked in unison. "If I tell you the truth, will you stop bugging me?" Piper asked. "Yes" they both replied. "Fine, I think Leo is...cute" she replied and blushed.

"I knew it!" Phoebe exclaimed. Prue just giggles. "Now, excuse me. I'm going to bed because I'm tired" she said. "No you're not. You just can't wait to see Leo again" said Prue. "Whatever" she replied and goes to her room. Prue and Phoebe did the same.

****

****

****

**A/N: **So, what do you guys think? I hope you guys liked it. I have the second chapter ready. It's all up to you people whether or not I should post the next chapter. Don't forget to READ & REVIEW. Thanks


	2. Leo Performs At P3

**A/N: **Hey guys, how's it going? Sorry for not being able to update soon. I've been busy at school. Actually, I'm still busy; I just squeezed this chapter in for my readers. Anyway, here's chapter two. Hope you guys like it, and now on with the story.

**SCENE:** The Manor, the next morning

"Good morning, my dear sisters" said Piper. "Well, somebody's in a good mood" Prue replied. "Why wouldn't she? Tonight, she gets to see Leo in action" said Phoebe. "So, what's wrong with that?" Piper asked.

"Nothing" Prue answered. "You really like Leo don't you?" Phoebe asked. Piper blushed and they both noticed it. "Oh, my god!" exclaimed Prue and Phoebe in unison.

"My sister is in-love" said Prue giggling. "Hey. I only said I like him" said Piper defensively. "We know Piper, but I'm pretty sure it's going to turn into love soon" replied Phoebe. "How do you know, I'm not even sure if he likes me too" said Piper.

"Well, there's only one way to find out" said Prue. "What is it?" Piper asked. "You just going to have to ask him." She replied. Piper looks down. "I don't know if I can" "Yes, you can do it" said Phoebe.

"What if he says that he likes someone else? I don't know if I'm going to be able to take it" replied Piper. "Piper, I know this is hard for you, but you have to ask him if you want to know if he likes you or not" said Prue. Piper nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. I'll ask him when the timing is right" said Piper. Prue and Phoebe approaches Piper and hugs her.

**SCENE:** P3. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue are at the bar sitting, waiting for Leo.

"Piper, where's Leo?" Prue asked. "I don't know. He said that he's on his way" she replied. "You guys don't worry. I'm sure he'll be here" said Phoebe. As if on cue, Leo appeared. "Hey ladies, sorry I'm a little late" he said. Piper turns around and saw Leo standing behind her. Piper got the urge to hug him and so she did. Without hesitation, Leo hugs her back. When they parted, Piper looks down.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me" she said embarrassed. "Don't worry about it. So, you're not mad?" Leo asked. "No, I'm not mad. Just glad that you made it" she replied.

"Alright you two, break it up. It's time" said Phoebe. "Yeah, okay. Leo get ready, I'm going to introduce you" said Piper. Leo nodded and goes to the stage.

Piper goes to the stage as well. "Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Leo Wyatt" she said. The audience claps at Leo. When Piper steps down from the stage, Leo approaches the microphone and started singing.

_Saw you this morning, with that look in your eyes   
I hate to see you looking like, you're lost and lonely   
It isn't easy when you're all by yourself   
Don't you worry, I hear you 'cause I know what it's like   
And if you look you'll find, I got you on my mind 'cause baby   
_

_Chorus:   
I'll be there for you   
When you need somebody I'll be there for you   
When you want someone who cares   
When you're down and feeling blue I'll be there I'll be there for you   
When you call me, I'll be there I wanna show you how good it will be   
Never needed anyone the way I need you right now   
You know you'll never be alone anymore   
We can make it, together It's gonna be all right   
And if you look you'll find, I got you on my mind 'cause baby   
_

_Chorus_

When Leo finished singing, Piper was mesmerized by him. Piper was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear her sisters talking to her.

"Piper, are you there?" Phoebe asked. "Hello, earth to Piper. Are you there?" Prue asked. By this time, Piper finally snaps out of it. "Huh, are you guys talking to me?" she asked.

"Yes" replied the two sisters in unison. "I'm so sorry" she said apologetically. "Don't worry about it" said Prue. "So Piper, what do you think of Leo now that you finally heard him sing?" Phoebe asked.

"I think Leo did a nice job" she said. "Right, what about the fact that you were mesmerized by him?" Prue asked. "Alright, fine. Now that I've heard him sing, it makes me want him even more" she replied. Leo approaches them.

"Hey ladies" greeted Leo. "Hey" replied the girls in unison. "How'd you like my performance?" he asked. "You did well" said Prue. "Yeah, you were great" said Phoebe. Leo looks at Piper. "What about you Piper, what do you think?" he asked. "You did very well. The audience really likes you" she replied. "Thanks" said Leo.

A couple of hours later...

"Guys, its closing time" said Phoebe. "Yeah, I have to go to work really early tomorrow" said Prue. "You guys can go I'll close the club" said Piper. Leo being the gentleman he is, decided to stay. "Prue, Phoebe, you can both go. I'll stay and help Piper clean and close the club" said Leo. "No Leo, I can close the club by myself. You can go now" said Piper, but deep inside, she wants him to stay.

"No Piper, I want to stay and help you" said Leo. Piper was has no problem by him staying because she gets to spend time with him and there would be no interruptions.

"Fine Leo, you can stay" said Piper. "Alright you two, we're going to go now" said Prue. "Behave you two" said Phoebe. Piper gives her a look. "Bye you guys" said Prue and Phoebe. "Bye" replied Piper and Leo. And with that, the two girls left P3, leaving Piper and Leo all alone.

After they finished cleaning and closed up the shop, they've decided to go for a little walk.

"Leo, do you sing for a living?" Piper asked. "No" he simply replied. "What job are you looking for?" "Architectural Engineering" he answered. "Why an architect?" she asked. "Because I like building things" he replied.

"Why do you like to sing, Leo?" "Well, because it's my hobby. It's also my way on expressing my feelings" he answered. "That's so cool" she said.

'_Hmm, Leo is not also good looking, kind, and sweet. He's also sensitive. I think this is it, Leo is the one I've been looking for my entire life'_ she thought to herself.

Leo notices that Piper is shivering so he offers her his jacket. "Piper, you're shivering. Here, take my jacket" said Leo. Piper gladly accepts it. "Thanks" she said. "You're welcome" he replied.

"It's getting really late. C'mon, I'll walk you to your car. I don't want to worry your sisters" he said. Piper just nodded and follows Leo.

"Well, this is it" said Piper. "Yeah" he replied. "Leo, if you want, you can come over to the house tomorrow. That's if you're not busy" she said. "Sure, I'd love to" he replied. "Okay, I gotta go" she said. Leo just nodded and hugs Piper. She was slightly taken back, but she gladly hugs him back.

"Well, see you tomorrow Leo" she said. "Yeah, see you Piper" he replied. Piper left the club and Leo approached his car and get inside.

'_Hmm...maybe I should write a song for Piper. She needs to know how I feel about her. Yeah, I'm going to do that' _said Leo to Himself.

When he reached his house, he started writing a song. He wasn't having a hard time writing it because he knows exactly what to write; His feelings for Piper.

'_Since I'm very tired, I'm going to bed. I'm just going to finish writing my song over at Piper's house since she said that I can come over. Come to think of it, I think I should finish it over there and maybe I can give her a couple of hints. Yeah, I'll do that' _said Leo. And with that, Leo falls into slumber.

**A/N:** So, what do you guys think? I already started working on chapter three. In case you're wondering (for those people who don't know) the song I used is called "I'll Be There For You – By The Moffatts" Okay, that's it, don't forget to leave a REVIEW. Thanks


End file.
